<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're grounded." by Danielmcfilms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953960">"You're grounded."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms'>Danielmcfilms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off a Discord conversation, COVID-19 got everyone's fic's on hold, Crack, I also haven't posted in a while, Parenting (kinda), REALLY bored, i was bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cell call's Goku "father". Goku has an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cell &amp; Son Goku, Son Gohan &amp; Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You're grounded."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a discord conversation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world watched with rapt attention as a man in an orange gi and blond spiky hair that stood straight up stepped into a ring and stared down his opponent, a massive green-scaled man with an antenna like crown sprouting from his head and two bug-like wings. The green man was known around the world as Cell, a being who had popped up and had threatened to destroy the world unless someone could defeat him in a tournament he had dubbed: The Cell Games. To the eight people on top of a ledge overlooking the arena, Cell was known to be a bio-android composed with the DNA of the strongest fighters on earth with the intention to kill the man opposite Cell: Son Goku. Goku took his combat stance as Cell spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let us settle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku blinked a few times before exiting his stance and clearing his throat, and with quite said quite possibly one of the strangest sentences that ever came out of his mouth. “Cell… you’re grounded.” The fighter spoke with slight hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Cell’s turn to blink his eyes in confusion. “What?” The people watching from the ledge had a similar reaction amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re grounded, no blowing up Earth.” Goku repeated his earlier statement, this time with more conviction and gave off a look of a parent scolding a child. “Go to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I’m joking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the perfect lifeform! You can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ground </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be Kami for all I care. I can and will ground you.” Goku crossed his arms and gave the most “I’m your parent and you will do what I tell you look” look he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What is this? Some new tactic you’ve been waiting to try out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t go to your room right now, I will take away TV for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you gone mad?! You are nothing compared to me!” Cell yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two weeks, and no dessert.” Goku spoke with finality. “Now go and think about what you’ve done.” Cell began to scream and walk around the arena muttering to himself. “Cell…” Goku warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine! But we will continue this when I’m done!” Cell shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you spit out 18 and 17, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting you have dessert privileges back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Well, I do like dessert…” Cell muttered before he began to make a horrible retching sound and spat out two people, a man and a woman. The bio-android began to get thinner and less human-looking, his mouth forming into a yellow beak and a large tail with a proboscis on it spouted from his back. Cell crouched down to take flight but straightened himself up. “I detect that Dr. Gero’s underlab was destroyed… Wait, why did I do that? Why am I doing what you’re telling me to do?!” Cell’s voice was now a rasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go home, Chi-Chi will know what to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Fine.”  With that Cell flew off. One of the people on the ledge, a boy with hair as blond as Goku’s with a purple gi and white shoulder pads/cape combo, dropped down and rushed over to Goku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that Dad! Now he’s going to get Mom!” The boy cried out in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Gohan, like I said, Chi-Chi will know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remembered that Cell was made of us and asked Chi-Chi to teach me that technique she uses to get us to do what she wants.” Goku explained as he placed two fingers to his forehead. “Now grab on, let’s go home.” Gohan reached to grab his dad, and the moment he did the two disappeared completely. Two more people dropped down from the ledge and grabbed the two people Cell… Vomited before flying off into the distance with the rest of the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What just happened…” A cameraman asked a muscle-bound afroed man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” The man said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>